DE-PS No. 1 024 009 discloses a tipping device for dustbins, in which a contact plate for the dustbins to be emptied is mounted at the free end of a swivel arm to rock about a shaft parallel to the swivel axis. In order to maintain the contact plate in its operating position substantially parallel to the longitudinal axis of the swivel arm, it is also held to the swivel arm in its upper part by means of a shearing bolt. This shearing bolt and the rocking shaft of the contact plate together constitute a safety device protecting against the effect of impact. This safety device, however, is only effective against those impacts which are liable to cause the contact plate to rock relatively to the swivel arm but remains ineffective against any other impact on the contact plate. This safety device is only intended to prevent damage to the dustbin emptying device attached to the back of the dust-cart if in the event of rearward collision of the cart the contact plate situated in its lower starting position strikes against an obstacle on the ground. Lateral impact on the contact plate, on the other hand, is liable to cause severe damage to the plate or the swivel arm or any other part of the emptying device. In particular, the contact plate of this known arrangement is quite incapable of yielding resiliently or absorbing any shock on impact.
DE-PS No. 1 048 221 discloses a dustbin tipper, in particular a lifting and tipping device, in which a contact plate for the dustbin is connected by rocking elements to the swivel arm or to the lifting and tipping frame and is equipped with a vibrating shaker device. Although the rocking elements enable the contact plate to vibrate, they provide no protection against the effect of impact, nor do they provide any significant elastic buffering of the contact plate against the swivel arm or lifting and tipping frame.
Lastly, DE-PS No. 1 119 758 discloses a swivel arm for tipping dustbins of various sizes, in which a tipping stool is mounted on a front plate which closes the feed opening of the emptying device. The swivel axis of this tipping stool extends parallel to the swivel axis of the swivel arm proper. The rocking movement of the swivel arm is transmitted to the tipping stool by means of a transmission link which is pivotally attached between these two parts and is so designed that it also serves as a resilient shock absorbing device. This shock absorbing device, however, provides no protection against impact acting on the contact plate of the tipping stool.